Sequel: Keep your hands to yourself
by LegacyChick
Summary: What kind of punishment awaits Randy after he couldn't keep his hands to himself the last time? Warning: Slash feat. none other than the Legacy-boys all THREE of them Read inside for more information


_Here's the long-awaited sequel to "Keep your hands to yourself". Took me a while... well... actually it didn't, but hey... nevermind. Now that I've this and the Swagger-Oneshot out, my muses might finally give me some rest._

**Warning: SLASH... Threesome... Double-Anal**

**Disclaimer: I only own my fantasy.**

* * *

"We're going to Wrestle Mania!"

Cody was beaming, full lips forming the biggest grin ever seen as he sat on Randy's lap, legs dangling down to both sides of the older mans hips.

"And I'm damn proud of you, boys!"

Randy smiled, glancing over at Ted who was getting changed into some tight-ass jeans, the wildest fantasies already starting to play in the eldest ones mind again.

Cody smirked as he followed Randy's gaze with his own, his fingers playing with the hair in Randy's neck as his hips moved even closer to his lovers groin.

"You know…. We still didn't get to punish you!"

Randy looked back at the gorgeous man in his lap, playfully arching a brow as his strong, big hands squeezed Cody's bum.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, darling."

Cody tucked in his upper lip, pouting, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt two soft lips on his neck and a low chuckle rumbling behind him.

"He's just playing, babe… believe me, he knows exactly what you are talking about."

Ted glanced at Randy while he kissed Cody's ear, his hands on Cody's hips, seeing the smirk on Randy's face.

"I think… you two might earn a little gift anyways…"

Cody's eyes instantly widened, lightening up as he look at Randy with a huge smile.

"You mean… we gotta…?"

Randy ran his tongue over his lip, slowly, tentatively, nodding while a soft chuckle escaped his throat.

In a second, Cody jumped off his lap, almost knocking Ted over in the process, grabbing Randy's hand in an attempt to pull him off the chair.

"Let's go! Come on!"

Both older men fell into a fit of laughter before Ted looked at the Missouri-native, shaking his head at him, smirk playing on his lips.

"I hope you know… what you've gotten… yourself into there."

Randy just answered him with a smirk of his own, shrugging his broad shoulders as he got up, kissing Ted's cheek, his hand still covered by Cody's.

"Wouldn't want it any different."

He pulled Cody close into his side, wrapping an arm around the lean waist, glancing over his shoulder to meet Ted's brown eyes.

"You coming, Teddy-boy? Or don't you want your prize?"

* * *

Randy was sitting on the bed, back resting against the headboard, long, tanned legs spread out on the silken sheets, head slightly tilted as he watched his two boys plotting, whispering, with slight amusement.

They were standing at the edge of the bed, Cody having his arms wrapped around Ted's waist, glancing over at Randy every now and then as they tried to decide how exactly to do it., what to do with him.

The only thing clear was that they were both going to top, but… how?

You know, guys… if you don't join me soon I think I might just call it a night and get some sleep."

He faked an annoyed, bored yawn, crossing his arms over his shirt-covered chest, arching his brows, pressing his lips together tightly.

Ted glanced over at him, slight smirk on his lips as he lifted his arms from Cody's shoulders, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

"You really think we'd let you?"

Randy shook his head, grinning as Ted kneeled down on the bed, slowly crawling up to him, hand massaging his left leg, his thigh, his hips until he came to a stop next to Randy, brushing his lips over the older mans ear, tongue darting out to lick the lobe, husking.

"We just want it to be good for you… as good as for us…"

Cody meanwhile had crawled up on his other side, nuzzling his face in Randy's neck, nibbling, licking, biting, his right hand firmly rubbing Randy's right thigh, hips grinding into Randy's hip-bones, letting him feel his excitement.

Sure he'd already topped his older lover, two or three times, but together with Ted… both of them filling that tight hole… even the thought of that made him shiver and his already hard length even harder, straining against the firm material of his jeans.

For Ted the topping itself was nothing special anymore. He usually was the one on top with Cody, he had topped Randy several times… he'd even been in a D-A once, though he was the one who'd bottomed and Cody was never supposed to find out.

It had been a slightly drunken "mistake" with Randy and John. He knew how much it could hurt, but he also knew how much pleasure you could get if the two guys you are with were doing it good.

It only took them a few minutes until their clothes were shed, Randy lying in front of them completely naked now, his toned muscles still glistening from the rest of the baby-oil he was covered in during the show.

Cody was kneeling in front of him, dark-blue briefs perfectly showing off his apple-like bum while Ted was behind him, on his knees, arms wrapped around Cody's lithe waist, swollen lips trailing kisses from his shoulder up to his neck, eyes fixed on Randy, watching the older man shift around on the sheets, propping himself up on his elbows, licking his lips.

Ted's fingers brushed over Cody's waistline, a soft moan escaping the youngest ones plump lips as he threw his head back on Ted's shoulder, eyes shut tight.

Even though he was used to Ted's touch for almost two years now, it still send chills down his spine and butterflies dancing in his belly.

He just loved him, all of him, every single minute he spent with him, no matter what they were doing.

Ted slowly hooked his fingers into Cody's waistband, sliding the briefs down a bit, watching as Randy started to rub himself, long fingers slowly fisting his semi-hard length -even though it wasn't fully erected, it was already a proud eight inches, thick, glistening with pre-cum, the most perfect piece of meat Ted had ever seen.

Though he loved Cody and every part of that gorgeous body of his, no one, not even himself could deny that Randy was walking sex. The man had it all.

But… he'd never be his Cody, his beautiful, perfect, funny, charming Cody… the boy… no, MAN… he loved with all his heart.

Lifting his hips a bit, Ted was able to fully slide Cody's briefs down, carelessly throwing them away before discarding his own boxers, kneeling back down behind Cody, hands finding his chest, roaming his torso, fingers brushing over his sensitive skin eliciting moan after moan from the younger man as he bucked his hips back and forth and back again against Ted's groin in a steady rhythm.

The two of them were brought out of their trance by a loud gasp, both opening their eyes in an instant, the sight alone almost making them cum on the spot:

Randy stared back at them through lust-clouded, half-lidded eyes, sweat running down his forehead and nose, two pink lines slightly parted as his tongue sneaked out to taste a salty drop, one hand still wrapped around his now fully hardened length, knees drawn back to give a perfect view of his small, red pucker and one of his fingers slowly pumping in and out of it.

If it was not for Ted's arms around him, Cody might have fallen over since his hips suddenly came to life, bucking furiously for a while until calming down again, the soft words whispered in his ear helping a lot.

"Go join him! Help him get prepared…!"

Cody sure didn't need to be told twice, crawling up to Randy in almost a hurry to grab both his hands, making him stop his current actions and opening his eyes, seeing Cody smile at him before he lowered his head, giving the tip a tentative lick while his fingers ghosted over the shaft down to Randy's balls, squeezing them slightly.

"Uhmm… fuck… Cody…"

The young man grinned, his eyes staying fixed on Randy's face, watching it contort in pleasure as he slowly kissed his way down the thick length, tongue sneaking out every now and then to taste the slick and pulsing meat, stopping at the balls, fully engulfing first one, rolling it around in his mouth, then the other one, repeating the actions over and over, the groans and gasps coming from the older man spurting him on.

Ted was watching them heatedly, his own cock growing with each second, right hand lazily stroking it, already envisioning Randy's tight, warm walls around him as he bucked his hips back and forth into his fingers.

Randy had a hard time to contain himself, fingers tightly fisting the sheets beside him, gasping as he felt Cody's tongue flicking over his pucker before carefully probing it, dipping in and out, hand slowly rubbing up and down Randy's thick length.

"Shit… Codes… more… come on… need … more!"

Cody smirked against the soft, heated skin, his tongue fully plunging inside, slurping, sucking, twisting, licking until he felt Randy writhe and wriggle, his muscles tensing around his tongue, pulling it out to roughly replace it with two fingers, thrusting them in to the hilt.

The gasp leaving Randy's throat was muffled by Ted's lips as he kneeled behind Randy's head, leaning down to kiss him in old Spiderman-fashion, tongues dueling, lips sucking and nibbling until Randy relaxed again, drawing Cody's fingers even further inside.

Ted's lips left Randy's, tongue flicking out to taste him, eyes now dark, filled with lust and desire as he slid down onto Randy's chest, proud nine inches displaying themselves to the oldest ma.

Ted's eyes spoke more than a thousand words, Randy knowing exactly what the southern boy wanted, engulfing the engorged head with his kiss-swollen lips while Cody's digits steadily pumped in and out of him and the youngest took his length in in one go.

A mix of sucking, licking, finger-fucking, gasping, panting, moaning and groaning, going on for minutes, Cody adding another finger as soon as he felt Randy pushing back into his touch.

Ted's hands rested next to Randy's head, holding himself up as he moved his cock in and out of the warm, wet cavern, Randy's tongue and teeth working their magic; Cody deep-throating the eldest, gagging and swallowing around him, fingers scissoring, stretching the tight hole while he pumped himself steadily, almost roughly with his other hand.

A minute longer and all three of them would have exploded, but Cody quickly pulled his fingers out, the muffled whine leaving Randy's throat at the loss of the contact almost causing Ted to blow his load.

Cody did not waste any time; holding Randy's legs up high, spreading his thighs even further, he plunged his thick cock into the tight, constricting heat without any warning, gasping loudly at the wonderful feeling of the elder mans walls around him.

Randy's scream sure could be heard on the whole floor, Ted having pulled out his length only seconds before, aware of the fact that he was too close and the scream around his pulsing meat would surely have set him off.

Cody collapsed forward, right hand still holding onto Randy's strong thigh, the other hand now next to Randy's contorting face, chest colliding with chest, the younger mans lips surging for the older ones, kissing him softly, yet full of passion as he let Randy get used to the intrusion.

Ted had gotten back behind Randy again, fingers playing with the freshly shaved hair, biting his lips, swallowing hard at the sight of his young lover buried so deep inside of Randy's body.

The pain was bearable. He was used to it, only the shock of the first contact, that quick and hard thrust got his breathing to stop. Fingers embedded in Cody's raven-hair, he pulled the young mans face closer, deepening the kiss, murmuring in pure affection.

"You gotta move, babe!"

Cody licked his dry, swollen lips, complying by slowly picking up a steady pace of soft, deep thrusts, eyes darting over to Ted and back to Randy, making sure that this really was not just a dream.

Randy always felt so good, so perfect around him, fitting like a fucking glove. You could tell by that incredible tightness that he was not one to often bottom.

Ted's hand slowly fisted his own erection now, the soft moans leaving Randy's perfect lips, the low groans leaving his young lovers pouty lips, they turned him on to no end.

He leaned down, breath ghosting over Randy's sweaty skin, tongue trailing a line from his cheek to his ear, enjoying the salty taste, voice a soft whisper.

"You ready?"

Randy was long gone, in a state of pure bliss, not able to form any coherent words, only nodding his head, fingers playing with Cody's hair while the youngest buried himself deeper in his hot walls with each thrust.

Ted's eyes locked with his loves, both sets darkened with lust and desire, tongue running over his full, pink lips as he spoke.

"Lift him up a little, love!"

Cody nodded, looking back down at Randy as he stopped his thrusts, hands sneaking underneath the writhing, warm body to grab those perfect ample-cheeks, signaling Randy to rise up.

Arms around Cody's neck, hands still embedded in that fluffy hair, long, strong legs wrapped around the lithe waist, he lifted himself up into a sitting position, Cody's knees steadying both of them, giving Ted the chance to slide up behind them.

His cold chest pressed into Randy's hot back, soft hands roaming that velvet-like skin, running up and down his sides, feeling those strong muscles tense and relax, eyes fixed on Cody's as he aligned himself with the already stuffed hole.

"Breath! Try to relax!"

The words husked in Randy's ear, hot breath tickling his skin, making him shiver, making him moan.

Ted gave a short nod to Cody, the youngest lifting Randy up from his hard length, leaving only the tip inside.

The southern-boy positioned his tip at the entrance, gasping as his painfully hard cock came in contact with Cody's. The youngest ones hands stayed on Randy's cheeks, spreading them as far as possible while planting butterfly-kisses all over his collarbone, his shoulder, his neck, gently nibbling, sucking, licking as both throbbing dicks slowly slid inside of that tight heat.

Randy's eyes shut tight, breath hitching, lips pressed together; Cody's eyes searching Ted's, looks again speaking more than words, sweat on their foreheads as they both surged forward in one go, deep, fast, to the hilt, blood dripping from Randy's lip as a result of stifling the scream that wanted to escape his throat.

Cody and Ted both panting heavily, their heads resting on either of Randy's shoulders, none of them used to that feeling, the tightness, the warmth, the friction, the pulsing vibrations of the other ones cock; not wanting to move, wanting to stay like this forever.

Cody was the first to slowly raise his head, kissing a path up to Randy's lips, opening his eyes to see the eldest one completely frozen. Running a hand through his lovers short hair, his voice cracked in a hushed tone.

"You okay?"

Randy slowly opened his eyes, the breath he was holding almost forever now finally leaving his tiny pink lips, small smile on his lips as he nodded.

"Yeah… just… move!"

Cody gave a quick glance over to Ted who was licking his lips, hands moving down to Randy's hips, grabbing them tightly, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his skin as they both started to slowly thrust into the willing body.

The friction being so big, causing them to grunt, groan, pant, moan and gasp with every single movement.

The pain soon turned into pleasure, one of them accidentally hitting his sweet spot, making Randy's head loll back onto Ted's shoulder, lips parted in a silent gasp, fingers digging into Cody's shoulders hard enough to spurt the youngest one on.

As the thrusts became harder, deeper, faster, the friction of their cocks rubbing against each others, the heat surrounding them, the spasming drawing them in further, Cody felt himself getting closer and closer, hips snapping forward again… and again… getting completely lost in the feeling… heat rising, sweat falling, chills forming, breath hitching… until he couldn't take it anymore and with one last hard, deep thrust a profanity of words left his lips as he shot his load deep inside the hot walls, head falling forward, collapsing on Randy's shoulder.

The friction of his abs rubbing against Randy's abandoned length, the warmth filling him, the words leaving Cody's usually so innocent mouth set off Randy's own orgasm, the warm, white ribbons spurting out between them, mixing with the salty sweat on their abs.

"Holy… fuck… GOD!"

His body spasmed so hard that he had almost thrown Cody of the bed, hips bucking uncontrollably, walls drawing Ted even further in and finally with a last thrust into the hot, constricting cavern, Ted let loose, hammering away like a maniac, shooting load after load into Randy's stuffed hole.

The sensations of those hot, spasming walls tightening even more, and Ted's hard, thick length constantly rubbing his own, frantic, painfully hard and fast, it set up another mind-blowing orgasm, toes curling up, nails digging into Randy's sore cheeks, teeth marking the flesh of Randy's shoulder as he shuddered and spasmed himself into a frenzy, roaring, shouting, gasping, panting until nothing was left inside of him and Cody feel backwards onto the bed, taking Randy with him.

Ted's spent cock being pulled out rather roughly send a stinging pain throughout Randy's body and he tensed, burying his face in Cody's crook, hands holding onto Cody's biceps.

"Shit!"

The soft, warm hands on his back, gently rubbing, massaging, caressing made it bearable though and he soon relaxed, feeling Ted collapse next to them.

Laying there, Randy covering him like a blanket, Ted next to him, his hand softly brushing away the sweat on Cody's cheek, he could not help but grin goofily, flashing his love a breath-taking smile.

"That was the best punishment I ever gave!"

Ted chuckled, shaking his head, placing a soft kiss on Cody's lips while Randy grunted into Cody's neck, biting him as hard as possible, marking his little boy.

"Don't think this'll ever happen again!"

With that he slowly raised, Cody's limp cock sliding out of him, causing him to hiss, walls finally relaxing, a line of blood and cum dripping down his thighs as he got off the bed, limping slightly.

Cody did not even know that it was possible to explode twice in such a short time, especially that hard, but seemingly with his men anything was possible.

He slowly rolled onto his side, lazily draping an arm around his boyfriend, fingers stroking his back, smile happy and content, lids heavy and eyes weak.

"I'm gonna go shower… any volunteers to soap me up?"

Randy's voice was low and hoarse, spent, as Ted glanced over at him and then back at his boy, seeing him nod.

He kissed Cody softly, sweetly, chastely before hopping of the bed and following Randy while his man drifted off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

**Reviews? Also don't forget to check out that Swagger-Oneshot... don't want him to come back again... **


End file.
